Pulling Ponytails and Heartstrings
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: On a rare day of no alien attacks, Ben, Gwen and decide to just chill. But when Ben leaves to run an errand and Kevin expresses his dislike for Gwen's ponytail, it can lead to something that neither Gwen nor Kevin were expecting, but always felt.
1. No More Ponytail

**So I thought of this a few days ago, but it's about something that's been bugging me. I loved Gwen's hair in season 1 of Ben 10: Alien Force, but I hate the ponytail she has it in now. It just annoys me for some reason. Anyway, that inspired this. Here's _Pulling Ponytails and Hearstrings_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

It was a rare day of no alien attacks, so Kevin, Ben and I hanging out in Kevin's garage. It was much too hot to be outside and the garage was air conditioned.

Ben had left a few minutes ago to go to Mr. Smoothies. I knew he was taking the long way and wouldn't be back for a while. That boy used any excuse to drive his new car.

I was sitting on an old, beat up couch, reading a book while Kevin worked on his car. He was now wiping his hands clean on a rag, staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, feeling uncomfortable under Kevin's dark gaze.

"Why did you start wearing your hair like that?" he asked, sitting down next to me. I touched my hair, which I had started wearing up in a ponytail. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Habit I guess," I said, dog earring the page of my book and closing it, "I thought I'd try something new." Kevin reached over and, to my surprise, pulled the elastic band out of my hair, letting it fall straight down to my waist. Kevin scooted next to me so that his knee was touching mine and ran his fingers through my hair. I watched the bright red strands slip through his pale fingers like water

"I like it better out," Kevin said.

"Oh, t-thanks," I muttered. Kevin had yet to let my hair go.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" I said with a grin. Kevin chuckled.

"You're hair is really soft," he said, "And long."

"Ummm, thanks," I said, drumming my fingers nervously on the cover of my book. I was actually starting to like the feeling of Kevin's fingers running through my hair. It was oddly calming. I leaned back into his chest, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh of content. Kevin's fingers hesitated in my hair.

"Don't stop," I said, hitting him playfully on his chest, "It feels good." Kevin's fingers resumed their trip and I snuggled into him. I could definitely get used to this.

I don't know how long we stayed there, sitting in a comfortable silence, Kevin running his fingers through my hair. I felt myself beginning to doze off. Kevin must have thought I was asleep, because he started talking quietly to himself.

"I wish I could just tell you how I feel Gwen," he said, his voice barley a whisper, "I've never been good with words. Or being in love." Love? What was Kevin trying to say? That he loved me.

"I love you Gwen," Kevin murmured, softly kissing the top of my head, "But I know I'll never be able to work up the nerve to tell you." He chuckled softly, "Look at me. I can take on the biggest, baddest aliens without flinching, but when it comes to telling you how I feel I'm scared out of my mind." I fought against the smile that tugged on the edge of my lips. Kevin and I were going to need to have a little talk when I 'wake up'. But for now, I'm really loving this.

**So there's chapter 1. There will be one more chapter. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	2. Confessions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

I let out a small sigh and pretended to wake up. I let my eyes fluttered open and rubbed at them sleppily. I noticed Kevin blush slightly.

"Oh my gosh, I fell asleep?" I asked, "I didn't even notice."

"Yeah, you were out for a few minutes," Kevin said with a grin. I glanced around the garage.

"Ben isn't back yet?" I asked, "I think he likes his new car a little _too _much." Kevin chuckled.

"Never come between a boy and his car," he said, his hands wandering back to stroking my hair. Perfect.

"You know," I said casually, leaning into his embrace and closing my eyes again, "I heard what you said." Kevin's hands stopped in my hair.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, resuming running his hands through my hair. I grinned, opening my eyes to look up at him. His dark eyes were flitting nervously around the garage.

"That you said you love me," I said. Kevin opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He looked a bit like a fish and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's okay," I giggled, putting a hand on his chest. I could feel his muscles underneath my fingertips and vaguely wondered what it would be like to run my hands along the his warm skin.

"I love you too," I whispered. I watched him sigh in relief, a smile spreading across his face. I leaned forward and my lips met his in a soft kiss. Kevin put a hand on the back of my head, gently pushing me down onto the couch and deepening the kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip…when Ben's car came screeching into the garage.

"I've got the smoothies!" Ben announced, clearly proud of himself. Kevin picked up the nearest thing- I think it was a monkey wrench- and threw it at Ben.

"Out Tenneyson!" Kevin shouted at him. Ben didn't need telling twice. He took one look at Kevin and I lying on the couch and, shoted a very loud "Ew, gross!", jumped into his car and sped right back out. I giggled and Kevin looked at me, a playful, yet malicious glint in his dark eyes.

"Now where were we?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. I giggled again, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Right around here," I said, pulling his lips down onto mine once more.

**THE END! I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
